There is a great need to economically fasten or restrain elongated tubes or cables (hereinafter sometimes generically referred to as "tubes") to a patient's body or to a surgical drape or gown. For example, restraints are needed which can fasten feeding tubes or other cables to a patient, fasten irrigation and drainage tubes to a patient or to the patient's bed, or fasten other tubes and/or cables to a surgical drape, thus keeping the tubes and/or cables in an organized fashion and out of the way of the surgical field.
Depending on the type of tube or cable it is sometimes desirable that the tube or cable be easily adjusted through the restraint. By "adjusted" or "adjustable," is meant that the tube or cable should be able to slip through the restraint in response to a desired force. This allows the tube or cable to be adjusted easily should an additional length of tube or cable be needed on either side of the restraint. In other situations the adjustment of the tube or cable should be restricted and the tube or cable not allowed to easily slip through the restraint.
It is also desirable that the tube or cable be easily removed or released from the restraint without need to cut the tube or cable. Preferably, the tube or cable should be easily removed or released from the restraint without the restraint being damaged. More preferably, the tube or cable restraint should be refastenable. By "refastenable," is meant that the tube or cable restraint should allow multiple securings and releasings of the tubes and/or cables. This is in contrast to those restraints which only function to secure a cable once (i.e., the release of the cable causes destruction of either the securing means or the cable integrity). In addition, preferred tube and cable restraints should be easily used with only one hand. This allows the user to grasp one or more tubes and cables in one hand and still operate the restraint with the other hand. Most preferably, the tube or cable restraint should be easily used with one gloved hand.
Unfortunately, prior attempts to produce such a versatile tube and cable restraint have failed to achieve these requirements. The restraints are either too expensive, not adjustable, not refastenable, or lack ease of use and versatility. It would be desirable to produce a tube and cable restraint that is economical, refastenable, and versatile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,401 (Tollini) discloses a securing tape comprising a base portion having a tab. The tab has a fixed end and a free end with the tab being formed by cutting it out of the tape. The free end of the tab is secured relative to the base portion using a hook and loop device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,754 (Buttaravolli) discloses a multi-purpose securement strip for use on the body of a patient. The securement strip comprises a base strip of flexible material and an elongated flexible cover strip. The flexible cover strip is stated to be permanently affixed to the upper surface of the base strip using a nonreleasable adhesive layer or a mechanical means such as sewing.